Dirty Thoughts
by VolknersGirl
Summary: Does Kyo's dirty mind and Shigure's perverted ways drive Yuki over the edge and send Tohru to tears? slight Kyo/Tohru


"Kyo-kun! What a dirty mind you have!" Shigure snickered.

"WHAT! I NEVER SAID ANYTHING!" Kyo burst angrily.

"That's why it's dirty." Shigure said with a knowing look. Tohru was blushing to the roots of hair and sat frozen with her plate full of food in front of her. Yuki quickly stood and hurried her out of the room before closing the door behind them.

"Honda-san…I think you should go to your room and make the shopping preparations for the day. Kyo-kun and Shigure-san seem to have…lost the tiny bit of a brain that they had." Yuki said quietly. Tohru still blushing like mad, nodded and hurried up to her room. When Yuki re-entered the kitchen he slammed the door and burst

"YOU BAKA NEKO! YOU, IDIOT, PERVERTED, STUPID, MENTALY CHALLANGED BASTARD!" Shigure cowered and even Kyo gave a small wince that no-one noticed.

"I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING!" he yelled back after a moment.

"THAT'S WHY IT WAS SO PERVERTED!" Yuki shouted. It was rare that Yuki ever got this angry and started shouting.

"KEEP YOUR DIRTY THOUGHT TO YOURSELF AND DO _**NOT **_INVOLVE HONDA-SAN IN THEM!" Yuki paused then rounded on Shigure. "AND _**YOU**_! YOU WILL EITHER LEARN TO CONTROL YOUR PERVERTED WAYS OR BE THE DEATH TO US ALL! KEEP YOUR MOUTHS SHUT! BOTH OF YOU!" And with that said, Yuki stormed from the room and slammed the door behind him. He quickly rushed up to Tohru's room and gave a small knock.

"S-Sohma-san?" came Tohru's petrified voice.

"Yes, it's me. Can I come in?" Yuki asked calmly. Tohru slowly opened the door and then sat at the edge of her bed. She was still blushing insanely and looked somewhat afraid.

"Are you alright Honda-san?" Yuki asked sitting next to her.

"W-What did…Shigure-san mean when he said…_that_? And why didn't Kyo-kun deny it?' she asked staring at Yuki's feet in a frozen manner. Yuki let out a small sigh.

"Well…I'm not really sure _what_ Kyo-kun was thinking and Shigure-san was only teasing--in his…perverted ways. But I'm sure Kyo-kun didn't mean anything by it. He was just…too shocked to say anything." Yuki gave her hand a small squeeze. Tohru let out a small sigh of relief. She looked up at Yuki trustingly.

"I guess you're right Sohma-san." she smiled. Yuki couldn't help but smile back even though a guilty feeling prickled at the back of his mind.

"How many times have I told you to just call me Yuki or Yuki-san." He asked. Tohru blushed.

"Alright…I'm sorry…Yuki-san." She smiled at him again and the feeling of guilt escalated a few rungs up the ladder.

When they re-entered the kitchen only Kyo-kun was sitting there looking worried, guilty and apprehensive. When he heard them come in he looked up.

"Tohru-chan! I'm sorry I didn't mean anything by it! I just didn't know what to say!" He rushed and Tohru smiled.

"It's ok Kyo-kun. Yuki-san explained it to me." She said. Kyo looked at Yuki curiously but soon returned his attention back to Tohru.

"I'm glad. Now do you need help with the shopping?"

"Oh that's right! I need to go shopping today!" Tohru quickly rushed out of the room with Kyo following.

* * *

That night Yuki heard a small knock on his door. He opened it and there stood Kyo.

"Thanks." He mumbled through grit teeth.

"What?" Yuki asked confused.

"If you hadn't saved my ass today Tohru-chan would have never understood." He repeated in the same grudging tone.

"Your welcome, but you have to learn to react to that bastard Shigure's, remarks as to not offend Honda-san. Your dirty mind could have caused her a panic attack!" Yuki lectured.

"Yeah, yeah!" Kyo said turning away and walking back to his room.

As Tohru sat on her bed she replayed the mornings events in her head.

_**Flashback**_

"_Kyo-kun! I was flipping through one of my magazines this morning and found something that might interest you!" Shigure said sitting down._

"_Keep those dirty magazines and their contents to yourself!" Kyo refused._

"_But look!" Shigure said._

"_Hell no! Those things cause nightmares!" Kyo said in disgust. _

"_Well I had a nightmare last night. It was that you and Tohru-chan had a child! It was human but had a tail and cat ears! But that must seem like a dream to you huh? She is still a virgin correct? Have you ever thought about having a child with our little princess Tohru?" Shigure snickered and Kyo felt himself go cross-eyed. His mind began to race, and he couldn't see or hear anything. The next thing he knew Yuki was hurrying Tohru out of the room. _

_**End of flashback**_

Tohru let out a small sigh and lay on her bed. _I'm glad Kyo-kun and Yuki-san aren't like that. _She thought. _Shigure-san may have been teasing but I can't help to think if Kyo-kun had ever thought about it? It might not be that bad… _This last thought shocked her system so bad she almost cried. She quickly shook her head and tried to fall asleep forgetting the whole thing.

**Me: The end? I might continue it if people want me to. If not then I'll just leave it here. Thanks 4 reading! Bye!**


End file.
